SULFUR Division, US Marshal Shannon
by PaBurke
Summary: Part 8 of the FBI, SULFUR Unit


US Marshal Shannon, Security Personnel

Part 8 of the FBI, SULFUR Division

By PaBurke

Spoilers: As AU as this thing is, SPN 'In My Time of Dying' and Season One or Two for In Plain Sight, a special request from a reviewer. You know who you are and I don't know whether to curse you or thank you; In Plain Sight is now among my top three favorite TV shows.

Summary: There's a sub-division of the FBI called the SULFUR Unit. They hire some familiar faces and hunt down the supernatural within the greyer boundaries of the law all over the United States. This allows them to interact with some of my other favorite TV procedural dramas.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I'm playing in both universes.

Rating: PG-13

*SULFUR*SULFUR*SULFUR*

"Good morning, Marshal."

Mary Shannon's head jerked up. Andrea Barr was putting a donut and a coffee on her desk –her favorite kinds of both. "What are you doing here, Audra?" She asked using the woman's witness protection name.

Andrea looked over her shoulder at the redhead teen crouched by the wall. "Lucas has been getting worried." These two were the least of Mary's professional worries. They followed the rules and weren't the type to get nervous over coincidences.

Mary stood and started walking towards the kid. She sat next to him. "Has someone been following you, Louis?"

Lucas shrugged and continued sketching on the pad of paper he always carried with him. No surprise. The boy had been in and out of therapy long before he had witnessed a mobster dumping a body near his family woods. Previously, he had watched, helpless, as his father and then his grandfather drowned in the family lake in two separate incidents and his preferred coping method was silence. Mary had never heard him speak, though she knew that he did for his mother and teachers. The least bit of danger and he would stop talking to them as well.

That was why Mary checked her hearing when Lucas whispered, "Zeppelin rules."

"Damn straight," a man said from behind her.

Lucas threw himself against the man and Mary was reaching for her gun. Andrea stopped her. "He's an FBI agent."

"And so much more," the agent grinned at Andrea. "What? No kiss for your favorite Winchester?"

Andrea pretended to look around. "Where is Sam anyway?"

Instead of being insulted, he threw back his head and laughed. "Out in the car, studying. We weren't sure if you'd be here, or if we would have to talk the Marshals into telling us where you were."

"Mary wouldn't have told you."

Mary worked very hard to earn that kind of trust from her protectees. "I want to see your ID."

Winchester pulled his wallet from his back pocket and tossed it at Mary. She caught it and promptly went to her computer to check. It took a couple of seconds to confirm that yes, Dean Winchester was part of the FBI. She went looking for the case in which he had met the Barrs.

Her desk phone rang. Absently she picked it up. "This is Mary."

"What the hell are you doing in my files?" a man demanded.

"What department is this?"

"I'm Ash. Of the FBI SULFUR Unit. What the hell are you doing in my files?"

"I'm Mary Shannon of the US Marshals. A Special Agent Dean Winchester walked into my office."

There was a moment of silence that worried Mary. Only computer people who were competent would have called her, not to mention the SULFUR Unit. If he was quiet, he was looking for her and he could find her. He did find her. "Witness protection, huh? I bet you're hot. And you carry a gun. Now, who do you have in hiding that would interest Dean?" He was asking himself more than he was asking her the question.

"If you stay out of my files, I'll stay out of yours," Mary was quick to offer.

He sighed. "Fine, be that way."

Mary hung up on him without saying goodbye. That was when she noticed that Lucas was talking quietly to Dean, babbling even. She couldn't hear a word, but his mouth was moving. She had never witnessed the teen talk so much. Dean was nodding as he flipped through Lucas' sketch pad. That was another first; even Andrea didn't have permission to view its contents. Finally, Winchester reached the end of the paper. He messed up Lucas' hair and promised that the problem would be taken care of.

Mary double-checked her gun. "Where are we going?" After all, it was her duty to fix some of her witnesses' problems.

Winchester looked surprised. "Sorry. But you're not invited." He addressed Lucas again. "I'll do the research and find where the SOB is resting. I'll dig him up in no time. You call me if I miss him and he comes back. Okay?"

Lucas nodded eagerly.

"And call again next time this happens."

"Can you and Sam stop by for dinner afterwards?" Andrea Barr asked.

Winchester grinned, big and bright. "Will there be pie?"

"Yes," Lucas answered.

"We'll be there and will use your shower if that's ok."

Andrea agreed easily enough. "Sure. No problem."

Mary walked the group down to the ground floor. She watched as Andrea hugged a really tall guy that unfolded himself from the passenger seat of the big black car. The two men waved at the Barr's and then drove off. Mary had planned on showing up at the Barr household to find out more about the threat, but then one of her witnesses ended up with his picture in the paper and another one ended up in the ER.

It was all she could do to go home and crawl into bed.

She would ask Andrea though. She might get an answer from her, but then, Andrea was loyal. She might trust the Winchesters as much as she trusted Mary. That trust would prevent her from telling Mary anything.

Mary would do a threat assessment and would be keeping a closer eye on the Barrs though, just in case. It was her job.

*SULFUR*SULFUR*SULFUR*


End file.
